Susurros al Viento
by YukairiN
Summary: #10 Surcorea: No importa cuánto hables, cuanto grites, cuanto te esfuerces. Él se va. Se va... sin tí, y te llega como un disparo, aquel que erró a propósito y, sin embargo, te ha dado justo en el pecho, dejándote sin respiración y, por un momento, sin vida. Él, tu gemelo, no es más que una persona a la que solías conocer.
1. боль

Después de mucho tiempo, al fin me he dignado a revivir en el fanfiction. No hay nada que comentar mas que... ¡disfruten! Y ojalá les guste la nueva forma de narrar con la que estoy experimentando [y si, para variar ando con drabbles lol]. No prometo demasiada constancia, si, soy una vaga, pero así me aman (?) ok, no xD.

* * *

**Título**: Susurros al viento. **  
Drabble:**боль (Rusia).  
**Rating:** K+.  
**#1:** Te duele. Te duele siempre estar sonriente pero nunca estar feliz.Y te sientes cada vez más solo. Porque lo estás. Y realmente, no te importa. O mejor dicho, de eso te quieres convencer…porque es una mentira. Y lo sabes.

**_»_Advertencias:** Nada mortal. Quizá OoC, pero a mi no me parece algo demaciado considerable. Incongruencia con el título del fic (?).

**_»_Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes. No hago esto con fines de lucro y tal.

* * *

_**»Nota editada**:  
_Gracias por la corrección Ryou's fan girl. _боль _significa "Duele" (en ruso, como se puede deducir).

* * *

**Susurros al viento**

**.**

**боль**

**.**

_Rusia_

* * *

Te duele. Te duele siempre estar sonriente pero nunca estar feliz. Te duele estar en una casa abarrotada de gente y aún así siempre estar solo **(1)**. Pero lo que más te duele es que nadie se dé cuenta de tus gritos mudos ni de tus lágrimas secas, te duele que se alejen pese a lo que tú necesitas más es de una buena compañía.

Y te sientes cada vez más solo. Porque lo estás. Y realmente, no te importa. O mejor dicho, de eso te quieres convencer.

…porque es una mentira. Y lo sabes. Porque, a pesar de tu personalidad tan _peculiar_, es lo que has deseado desde hace tiempo es sencillamente sentirte acogido por alguien con verdadera calidez. Y te duele. Te duele sólo estar rodeado de gente, más no tener a alguien a quien con certeza podrías considerar un amigo, un refugio de ti mismo.

Entonces ríes. Ríes con falsedad como siempre lo haces. Te ríes con un toque de ironía que únicamente te hiere más. Ríes con la frialdad que te congela y siempre llevas contigo, porque es parte de ti, está marcado en tu piel, en tu carne y en tu corazón.

Porque aunque duela, es la realidad. La realidad cruel que te echa en cara tu desgracia. Y la maldices, la maldices porque aunque los siglos pasen, esas verdades siguen clavándose en tu alma solitaria como estacas de hielo.

Y caminas. Caminas sin rumbo entre la nieve sin un rumbo en especial. Simplemente… caminas. Aunque estés perdido en tu casa, en ti mismo, sigues caminando mientras que de cerca te siguen sombras del pasado que te susurran al oído.

Aunque sigue doliendo. Pero no lloras, porque te has cansado de llorar y no estás dispuesto a hacerlo de nuevo ni a rebajarte una vez más. Y sonríes pese a que tu mirada amatista siempre sea lejana y triste. Sonríes porque es lo único que puedes hacer.

Sonríes. Aunque el corazón se te salga del pecho **(2)**. Porque aún quedan muchas cosas por venir y estás consciente de ello. Porque es tu destino y sabes que si no sigues, te hundirás. Y eres demasiado terco como para permitirte ese lujo.

* * *

**(1)** Refiriéndome a la Unión Soviética. El drabble se ubica antes de su disolución en 1991.

**(2)** En una tira de Himaruya se ve cómo a Rusia se le cae literalmente el corazón, aunque Iván no parece darle mucha importancia diciendo que "ocurre sólo en ocaciones" [o algo asi]. Los aliados parecen aterrorizados por ello [concretamente Francia].


	2. Tự do

¡YEAH! Me siento la fucking ley porque al fin puedo hacer drabbles a un ritmo constante. Sí, estoy orgullosa de mi misma y espero seguir así. Qué bueno que les estén gustando mis escritos, sus review me hacen asquerosamente feliz :'D

* * *

**Título**: Susurros al viento. **  
Drabble: **Tự do (Vietnam).  
**Rating:** T.  
**#2:** Eres orgullosa, lo sabes a la perfección. Y te sietes grande por ello. Porque sin el orgullo, estás completamente segura que ya habrías caído. Caído de la forma más patética ante tus enemigos, aunque en esos instantes, todo lo que ves son enemigos.

**_»_Advertencias:** Lo normal. Una que otra maldición. Mención de varios hechos históricos.

**_»_Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes.

* * *

**»**Nota:  
_Tự do_ significa "libertad" en vietnamita.

* * *

**Susurros al Viento**

**.**

**T****ự do**

**.**

_Vietnam_

* * *

Porque quieres ser libre. Libre de Francia. Libre de Japón. Libre Estados Unidos. Libre de Rusia. Libre de China. Y más aún, libre de ti misma. **(1)**

Porque mueres desde dentro. La guerra te carcome y literalmente te está partiendo en dos. Entonces te preguntas por qué demonios todo está mal. Porqué maldita sea te tocó a ti vivir esté infierno en la tierra, en _tú_ tierra.

Te preguntas entonces qué jodidos estás haciendo. O mejor dicho, _qué jodidos piensas que estás haciendo para hacer algo_.

Entonces gritas. Es lo único que puedes hacer en ese instante y te alegras internamente que sólo tú misma te escuches. Eres orgullosa, lo sabes a la perfección. Y te sietes grande por ello. Porque sin el orgullo, estás completamente segura que ya habrías caído. Caído de la forma más patética ante tus enemigos, aunque en esos instantes, todo lo que ves son enemigos.

Y despiertas. Despiertas de entre esas dudas que día con día y guerra tras guerra parecen aumentar sin tregua. Porque sabes.

No… _lo sientes_. De nuevo ha empezado. Porque sin importar el bando,_ sientes _cada pérdida, cada grito desgarrador y cada vida que se pierde sin importar si es en el norte o el sur.

Entonces, nuevamente, sientes como te corrompes desde tu interior. Cómo arde cada parte de tu ser. Pero sigues, sigues porque tienes un objetivo. Uno que no has perdido de vista desde tu niñez **(2).**

Un objetivo que no dejarás ir por un estúpido juego **(3)** que sólo se dedica a arrasar con todo lo que hay a su paso. Porque eres terca. Porque eres más fuerte que esos malditos aires imperialistas estadounidenses y rusos. Porque tu pueblo y tú misma son imparables si así lo desean.

Entonces te pierdes. Te pierdes entre los campos de arroz que aún siguen verdes y productivos. Has perdido mucho tiempo, y, aunque estés cansada, estás aún más harta que tu propio cansancio y dolor. Ha sido una guerra larga y sin tregua. Pero, algún día ha de terminar ¿no?

Y hasta entonces, tienes mucho camino por delante. Un camino entre granadas, bombas, balas y trincheras. Sabes que eres diferente y que puedes ganar esta guerra **(4). **Y lo harás, lo harás aunque vallas en contra de todas las posibilidades.

Solo entonces al fin… Al fin podrás ser como el ave que vuela sin una jaula que pueda detenerla.

_¡Ðộc lập, tự do, hạnh phúc! **(5) **_

* * *

**(1)** La colonización francesa desde a mediados del siglo XIX, invasión nipona durante la segunda Guerra mundial, la guerra de Vietnam –época donde se ubica el drabble–.  
**(2)** La mayor parte de la historia de Vietnam el país estuvo gobernado por dinastías Chinas. Se independizó a inicios del siglo X, pero obtuvo su autonomía total un siglo después.  
**(3)** La Guerra Fría. Porque para mí, esta guerra fue solo un juego entre Rusia y Estados Unidos para ver quien caía primero.  
**(4)** A diferencia de otras guerras que libró USA, el ejército de Vietnam del Norte estaba bien organizado y tenía bastantes ventajas como el terreno que fue bien aprovechado por los vietnamitas, una frontera sin enemigos a los cuales vigilar y la ayuda de la Unión Soviética, además de buenas tácticas de guerra.  
**(5)** _"¡Independecia, Libertad, Felicidad!"_ es el lema de Vietnam.


	3. Uetsi

Gracias a todos por postear. Well... no quería postear un drabble de un OC hasta que tuviera más avanzados los drabbles pero arg, en fin... me gustó demasiado como para no hacerlo. Así que disfruten.

* * *

**Título**: Susurros al viento.  
**Drabble:**Uetsi (Imperio Azteca).  
**Rating:** T.  
**#3:** Ilamatecuhtli ha rugido desde su lugar. Los llama, a todos. A pelear, a luchar como siempre lo hacen. Y van. Por su imperio que se desmorona, por sus hijos y esposas, por sus creencias y por ellos mismos.

**_»_Advertencias:** Aparición de un OC. Datos sobre la conquista de México al final. Mención de deidades aztecas.

**_»_Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece blablabla pero mi verción del Imperio Azteca y México (en este caso chibi México) sí.

* * *

**»**Nota:  
_Uetsi_ significa caer, colapsar o derrumbar en nahuatl.

* * *

**Susurros al viento**

**.**

**Uetsi**

**.**

_Imperio Azteca_

* * *

Caos. Estropicio. Destrucción. Desastre. Muerte. Enfermedad.

¿Dónde se supone que está ese dios de tez blanca y ojos de color? ¿Dónde ha quedado la felicidad, el regocijo, de saber que tú dios... no, _su_ Dios Quetzalcóatl al fin había regresado?

De eso ya no queda nada. Adiós a tu utopía. Ya eso ha quedado como un hecho lejano, pues estás más preocupado por resistir.

Porque ahora simplemente te dedicas a eso. Resistir. Resistir a la enfermedad que te llena de pústulas, la enfermedad que había acabado casi con la mitad de su gente **(1)** y se había llevado también a Cuitláhuac **(2). **Resistir a la escazes y a la desesperación.

Pero ya va siendo la hora de salir, salir casi a una muerte segura al estar sitiados por esos extranjeros. Pero ¿Por qué no? Son guerreros y esa es su tierra, su gente. Les resulta un honor perecer luchando por ellos.

Ilamatecuhtli **(3)** ha rugido desde su lugar. Los llama, a todos. A pelear, a luchar como siempre lo hacen.

Y van. Por su imperio que se desmorona, por sus hijos y esposas, por sus creencias y por ellos mismos.

Y la madre tierra llora. Llora por sus hijos mexicas; pero no sabes por si es por el dolor o por el orgullo, o simplemente para confortar y aliviar sus heridas que sangran copiosamente.

Las lágrimas del cielo limpian la sangre derramada sobre sus campos, limpia la sangre azul con la azteca. Y sabes que todo acabó. Porque ya no tienes fuerzas para caminar y simplemente te dejas ir. Aún te queda una larga travesía después de la muerte.

Y sigues. Porque Teoyaomqui** (4)** te espera con los brazos abiertos, en compañía de otros caídos como tú. Te hubiese gustado ver crecer a tu nieto y sin embargo, sabes que estará bien. Porque es nieto y el legado de grandes imperios, porque a pesar de las adversidades, sabes que Cuauhtli **(5)** hará un buen trabajo.

* * *

**(1)** La viruela, un factor importante que contribuyó a la caída del imperio azteca y que acabó con la mitad de la población indígena.  
**(2)** Penúltimo tlatoani mexica y señor de Iztapalapa, hermano de Moctezuma Xocoyotzin.  
**(3)** Ilamatecuhtli (también Cihuacóatl o Quilaztli): La Vieja Princesa, anciana diosa de la tierra, la muerte, y la Vía Láctea. Su rugido indicaba la guerra.  
**(4)** Teoyaomqui era un dios mexica de los guerreros muertos, en especial los muertos en batalla  
**(5)** Cuauhtli, nombre original de mi OC de México [que después fue re-bautizado por España] que significa "Águila".


	4. Eiserne Kanzler

Mishones de gracias por leerme :3. Ahora, les traigo otro de mis emo-drabbles.

* * *

**Título**: Susurros al viento. **  
Drabble: **Eiserne Kanzler (Prusia).  
**Rating:** K+.  
**#4:** Puede que ya no seas el gran Prusia pero no dudas en salir, como soldado recio y orgulloso como ninguno que luchará hasta las últimas horas porque ¿qué es un soldado que se deja vencer por las adversidades? Nadie. Y tú, el gran Gilbert Beillschmidt, no eres nadie. Tú eres todo, y todo está preparado para seguir hasta tu último aliento.

**_»_Advertencias:** Nada mortal. Un par de palabras altisonantes. Prusia (¿?).

**_»_Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Sólo la idea y redacción es de mi autoría.

* * *

**_»_**Nota:  
Luna, te amoro más que ayer por tu ayuda xD y con tu consentimiento me robo tu explicación (?):"Eiserne Kanzler" o "Canciller de Hierro"; el arquitecto de la unificación alemana y arbitro de la política europea nacido en Prusia.

* * *

**Susurros al Viento**

**.**

**Eiserne Kanzler**

_._

_Prusia_

* * *

Estás en silencio. Es extraño en ti y todos a tu alrededor lo saben. _Schei__ß__e_ **(1)**. Odias esas miradas. Las odias tanto como a ese estúpido perro ruso. ¿Por qué demonios te miran así? ¿Por qué diablos se empeñan en verte con lástima? No lo soportas. A ninguno. Ni siquiera la mirada de West.

_Y eso no es nada awesome. Y menos si a quien miran es a ti, a tu perfecta persona prusiana._

Joder. Hasta el podrido señorito te mira así. ¿Qué no saben que te gastan con la mirada? Obvio que no. Todos están así porque no soportarían un día sin tu valiosa presencia. Claro que es por eso. ¿Quién podría vivir sin ti, que eres lo más genial que ha pisado el suelo? Nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

Realmente… realmente es insoportable. Todo lo es. El simplemente de estar en la sala, en completo silencio, mientras que todas esas miradas en ti.

Ore-sama, como tanto te empeñas en autodenominarte, debe ser visto con admiración, como el gran reino que fuiste y sigues siendo. Visto como la gran nación que se ha ganado el respeto de todos con el pasar de los años, que ha ganado el prestigio con sudor y sangre.

No verte como te están viendo en ese momento. Claro que no. Aún eres grande y siempre lo serás. Lo serás porque te lo has ganado y alguien de tu altura se lo merece. Por supuesto que sí.

Entonces te levantas. Te levantas porque alguien como tú no debe de tener esa actitud. Entonces ríes escandalosamente. Ríes tan alto que incluso pareciera que el ruido hace eco en el lugar.

Y las miradas de lástima siguen sobre ti. De Alemania, Suiza, Liechtenstein, Austria…

Pero no te importa. El mundo aún no está preparado para verte caer ni tú para caer ante el mundo. Porque puede que ya no seas el gran Prusia. Y porque puede que lentamente sientas como te desmoronas desde tu interior.

Porque te hiere saber. Saber que dentro de unos años nadie recordará al gran imperio de Prusia. Saber que dentro de poco ya no aparecerás en los mapas. Saber que simple y sencillamente… todo quedará atrás. Y se desmoronará, como fina tierra en el viento.

El mundo te ha pasado a importar poco. Porque tú eres casi tan grande como él y no permitirás que poco a poco te _coma_. O al menos no hasta que pierdas tu sentido de la vida. Entonces sales. Sales de la casa de tu hermano, sólo. Sólo como has estado tanto tiempo. Sólo en compañía de tu genial pollito.

Solo como el soldado que eres. Un soldado recio y orgulloso como ninguno. Un soldado que luchará hasta las últimas horas de su vida porque ¿qué es un soldado que se deja vencer por las adversidades? Nadie. Y tú, el gran Gilbert Beillschmidt, no eres nadie. Tú eres todo, y todo está preparado para seguir hasta tu último aliento.

Sabes que allá arriba el Viejo Fritz **(2)** te espera, orgulloso de su nación. Orgulloso de ti.

_¡Gott mit uns! _**(3)**

* * *

**(1)**Mierda en alemán.

**(2)**Federico II "El Grande". Fue un Rey de Prusia al que, en el anime, se presenta como muy admirado/querido por Gilbert.

**(3)**_Gott mit uns_ (literalmente, Dios con nosotros) es el lema del escudo de armas de la casa real prusiana desde 1701.


	5. Egoistiske

Bien, me tardé un mundo con este drabble pero... ¡Lo terminé! Tuve un serio bloqueo con los finales de TRES drabbles y esté fue el único que salio lol. Creo que me quedó bastante fail pero ¿qué puedo hacer al respecto? Solo espero que sea de su agrado y no les molesten indirectas ¿amorosas? el punto era que no hubiese parejas pero OTL... ya qué.

* * *

**Título**: Susurros al viento.  
**Drabble: **Egoistiske (Dinamarca).  
**Rating:** T.  
**#5: **Te pierdes en ti y en cada uno de ellos que a cada instante te parecen más lejanos. Pero… ¿Alguna vez estuvieron cerca? Nuevamente te pasa a importar poco. Porque no pueden. No puedes permitirte tal cosa. Porque son tu familia. Tuya y de nadie más. Porque ellos, los cuatro eran. Y no dejarías que nadie te llevara la contraria.

**_»_Advertencias:** Lenguaje. Indirectas-directas del SuFin y SuDen (apenas perceptibles).

**_»_Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece blablablá. Ustedes saben el protocolo.

* * *

_****__»Edit:  
__Egoistiske significa egoísta en Danés (¡muchas gracias Miki!) _

* * *

**Susurros al Viento**

**.**

**Egoísta**

**.**

_Dinamarca_

* * *

Todos te miran. En silencio. O al menos para ti todo es así: silencioso. Únicamente te escuchas a ti, el latido furioso de tu corazón y cómo tus pensamientos te hablan al oído, cada vez más altos. Cada más y más fuertes, dejándote completamente aturdido.

No hay nada que decir. Y entonces no puedes evitar que tus pensamientos sigan gritándote hasta que prácticamente quedas sordo… y aquí es cuando inevitablemente recuerdas a Noruega. Seguramente te diría algo fríamente irónico. Lo imaginas a la perfección, tanto así que la voz plana y seria del noruego te taladran la cabeza.

¿Qué maldita razón había? ¿Cuál era el desgraciado punto de todo? ¡Ni siquiera sabía si eso tenía un punto o una razón!

Y… ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué preguntártelo si ya sabes las respuestas?

Entonces no puedes evitar que te hierva la sangre aún más. Estás colérico. Las manos te tiemblan de la furia y hasta llegaste a hacerte daño con tus propias uñas. No lo escuchas [¿Alguna vez lo hiciste?]. No te importa escuchar y tampoco es como si pudieses.

Se te nubla la mente. No. Más aún que la mente misma, se te nubla la razón. Porque así eres y siempre lo has sido. No piensas, no reflexionas y realmente te pasa a importar poco si tu ceja herida sangra copiosamente o si le has reventado el labio al sueco.

Estás desahogándote. Porque eres el Rey Nórdico. Porque no puedes permitir que todo siga así. Porque… porque sencillamente solo puedes, _no_, eso es lo que quieres. Quieres hacer eso cuantas veces se te sea posible. Mallugar y golpear la blancuzca piel de Suecia. Golpearlo hasta que no puedas más ni él tampoco.

Porque no tiene ningún derecho. Ninguno.

¿Y qué si eres egoísta? No te importa, no ahora. No en esos instantes. Instantes en que lo poco que quedaba de tu familia se hacía añicos frente a sus ojos.

Y entonces es cuando te preguntas si es que alguna vez esa tal "familia" alguna vez fue en realidad. Sabes a la perfección que no, y sin embargo, por largo tiempo fue de lo más importante para ti; muy a tu estilo, pero lo fue. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que llegarían a ese punto? Claro que sí, muchas veces. Más de las que realmente llegases a admitir.

Entonces terminan. O al menos por el momento.

Estás jadeante. Y ahora más que nunca te asquea el sabor y olor de la sangre. Entonces le miras. Le miras con las emociones a flor de piel y con tantas cosas que decir que con una sola mirada basta para que el otro le entendiera a la perfección y viceversa.

Porque, quisieras o no, te entendía y tú lo entendías a él. Y sabías perfectamente que seguía a continuación. Miraste de reojo a Finlandia al momento en que el otro lo hizo. No había nada más obvio.

_Se iba. Se iban. Ambos._

Y te pierdes. Te pierdes en ti y en cada uno de ellos que a cada instante te parecen más lejanos.

Pero… ¿Alguna vez estuvieron cerca?

Nuevamente te pasa a importar poco. Porque no pueden. No puedes permitirte tal cosa. Porque son tu familia. Tuya y de nadie más aunque sabes que Sve nunca estuvo de acuerdo **(1)**. Porque desde que lo tiene a él todo cambió tan drásticamente que nunca llegaste a darte cuenta de la realidad.

Porque eres egoísta. Tan egoísta que ni si quiera te ha importado la cara de pánico de Finlandia cuando te decía que pararas, que te tranquilizaras de una vez.

Porque ellos, los cuatro, eran tuyos. Y no dejarías que nadie te llevara la contraria.

* * *

**(1)** Creo que es obvio que el drabble trata sobre la disolución de la Unión de Kalmar, cuyo reino nórdico nunca llegó a consolidarse debido al recelo de la aristocracia sueca hacia Dinamarca. La unión se disolvió finalmente en 1523.


	6. Yakeru

**Título**: Susurros al viento.  
**Drabble: **Yakeru (Japón).  
**Rating:** T.  
**#6: C**omo el cadáver del crisantemo más blanco y puro, seco y deshojado por la mano de las llamas que consumen todo a su paso. Como serpientes ponzoñosas que te rodeaban en tu totalidad y que asfixiaban. Entonces, tal vez la muerte sería piadosa contigo y dejaría que pronto llegara tu último aliento. Porque él ya no podía. No podía soportar aún más muertes, aún más sufrimiento, aún más bombas

**_»_Advertencias:** ¿OoC' quizá? Fallos históricos. FAIL drabble.

**_»_Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece blablablá.

* * *

**_»_ **Nota:_  
"Yakeru",_ del japonés, significa "arder" o "quemar".

* * *

**Susurros al Viento**

**.**

**Yakeru**

**.**

_Japón_

* * *

Como las flores de cerezo, como el primer rosáceo pétalo que cae ante la inminente llegada del otoño, como el cadáver del crisantemo más blanco y puro, seco y deshojado por la mano de las llamas que consumen todo a su paso arrasando hasta con la vida misma. **(1)**

Y entonces la lluvia cae sobre ti, obscureciéndote y ocultando las lágrimas **(2).** Cae como la obscuridad misma y como el desastre y agonía que te consumió en un par de segundos que se hicieron eternos. Aún el calor que desprende la tierra te lastima, te lacera aún más. Lo sientes envolviéndote en tu totalidad.

Te dejas empapar por esa lluvia tóxica que te turba. Te dejas porque cada gota es como un alma que se perdió ante tus ojos.

Aprietas los párpados con fuerza al sentirte abrumado por el dolor físico como el interno. Es todo tan confuso, en una mezcla de colores y sentimientos que al final se quedan en un negro profundo. Y es entonces que te das cuenta que estás por caer en la inconsciencia y de cierta forma te alivia.

Pero entonces lo escuchas. A todos, haciendo retumbando en tu cabeza y haciendo eco hasta lo más profundo de tu alma, como una katana que se clava miles de veces en un mismo punto. Deseas que todas esas voces se callen. Que dejen de gritarte desgarradoramente y las voces susurrar agónicas a tú oído.

Y aún en la nada los escuchas. Aunque lo único que veas sea el abismo. Aunque estás tan cansado que ninguno de tus sentidos escuche. Porque todo es silencio. Silencio lleno de voces inentendibles pero suplicantes.

Entonces despiertas en esa realidad que te rehúsas a ver. Ves todo blanco pero no te molestas en mirar a otro lado que no sea hacia enfrente. Te duele respirar, porque para ti el aire es como fuego mismo, que te quema las entrañas.

Es entonces cuando cierras tus ojos cafés, opacos. Dejas que las lágrimas salgan libremente una vez más. Porque no hay nada que ver y porque en tu mente aún tienes todas esas imágenes que ni bien no presenciaste es como si las hubieses vivido, todas y cada una de ellas.

Pero es cuando llega de nuevo **(3)**. Ese calor abrazador, las llagas abriéndose en otra zona de tu ya de por si frágil cuerpo, cómo la piel se tostaba y desprendía mientras que otra se derretía y ampollaba, dejando el músculo al descubierto. Tus pulmones se paralizan y punzan. De nuevo. De nuevo esa sensación de muerte en todo tu ser, la muerte en la vida misma, un infierno en lo que alguna vez fue un cielo.

Y ardía. Ardía de nuevo, como serpientes ponzoñosas que te rodeaban en tu totalidad y que asfixiaban, que te calcinaban en vida. Una asfixia insoportable que se unía con la anterior, como una tortura digna de los infiernos.

El estremecimiento, la luz enceguecedora, nada.

Las lágrimas se volvían copiosas. Raudales de sangre que alguna vez habían sido parte de su pueblo, de su gente. Y desearías morir en ese momento. Morir como toda esa gente lo ha hecho. Morir porque simplemente te desmoronas en ti mismo, secándote y quebrándote desde dentro.

Porque tal vez la muerte sería piadosa contigo y dejaría que pronto llegara tu último aliento. Porque así todo terminaría. Porque él ya no podía. No podía soportar aún más muertes, aún más sufrimiento, aún más bombas **(4).**

* * *

**(1)** Kiku significa crisantemo.

**(2)** La lluvia negra que cayó después de la explosión. Esta lluvia traía el carboncillo condensado de todo material orgánico quemado (entre ellos las víctimas humanas), y del material radiactivo de la bola de humo que se había levantado.

**(3)** Unos cuantos días después de la bomba de Hiroshima, "Fat Man" cayó sobre Nagasaki

**(4)** Cinco días después de la bomba en Nagasaki, el Imperio Japonés se rindió oficialmente.


	7. Día de la ira

Bien, se podría decir que es un "especial" por lo ocurrido en Egipto y todo el asunto que se está presentando en el mundo árabe. Posibles [seguros] fails en la colección, pero bah, detalles, detalles.

* * *

**Título**: Susurros al viento.  
**Drabble: **Día de la Ira (Egipto).  
**Rating:** K+.  
**#7:** El agua del Nilo nunca es la misma aunque siga siendo el mismo caudal. Si algo empieza, algo termina. Y cuando algo termina, algo ha de iniciar… sólo resta esperar.

**_»_Advertencias:** Aparición de un OC (mención). OoC' MUY factible. Errores temporales.

**_»_Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes.

* * *

**Susurros al viento**

**.**

**Día de la Ira**

**.**

_Egipto_

* * *

**I.**

**Cambio**

* * *

–El mundo está enojado –Comentó, observando la majestuosidad de las dunas de arena bajo la mortecina luz de la luna llena. Como siempre, tan sereno que casi parecería lejano para su compañero de charla o mejor dicho, para cualquiera que no le conociera lo suficiente –los hombres también lo están. –Finalmente la mirada felina de Egitpo se separó del paisaje, depositando sus orbes dorados en la figura de su dirigente –¿Que harás al respecto?

Mubarak no lo comprendió, pero tampoco era como si hubiese intentado hacerlo. A fin de cuentas Gupta siempre hablaba así, tan complejo y sutil que era muy difícil entender con certeza el sentido de sus palabras. El mayor [en edad, claro] era tan enigmático como sólo alguien así podría serlo. Y el silencio reinó nuevamente entre ambos, únicamente interrumpido por el suave deslizar de las cortinas que cedían ante el aire fresco que se colaba por las ventanas.

Entonces él lo supo. Era el tiempo del cambio.

* * *

**II.**

**Necesidad**

* * *

_ ¿Nunca has sentido la necesidad de necesidad de desenfrenarte? _

Aún recuerda perfectamente esa escena. Había sido un día normal, en un momento normal después de una reunión normal con su viejo camarada Siria. Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, como una película que se había quedado grabada en su subconsciente. Realmente no ayudaba en absoluto.

_ Tantas veces como cualquier otro… _

Como ése día. Como hacía ya varios meses. Era todo tan caótico dentro de sí que las emociones tan exaltadas y refulgentes se aglomeraban en su pecho, arremolinándose como fuego iracundo e incontrolable que arrasaba con todo. El sentimiento era tan opresivo como incontrolable, tanto que había veces que sentía la cabeza estallar y el pecho carcomerse lentamente.

Insoportable. ¿Cuánto duraría? No, ¿cuánto soportaría? Porque eso podía durar tanto como su existencia, pero las voces insatisfechas y el sentir sulfuro de su gente no lo harían.

_ …más de las que me gustaría admitir_

* * *

**III.**

**Fin**

* * *

El agua del Nilo nunca es la misma aunque siga siendo el mismo caudal. Palabras sabias de Antiguo Egipto, esas que repetidas veces había escuchado después de disturbios, guerras e invasiones. Palabras que, sencillamente, no olvidaría con facilidad.

Si algo empieza, algo termina.

_No se puede detener la lluvia con las manos, ni intentar cegar a quien ya vio con sus propios ojos _

Todo parecía tan ajetreado en El Cairo que el que Gupta se mantuviera impasible, tomando un té de flores frío y observando todo con simple inexpresividad, no hacía más que exasperar a sus superiores quienes con tanto ahínco intentaban mantener la situación bajo control.

–Los tiempos cambian –Musitó con deliberada suavidad, levantándose de su silla con todo el porte que llevaba consigo y se acercó hacia el ventanal del parlamento, para recargar su mano sobre el vidrio del mismo, observando la multitud que ansiosa seguía con sus protestas –es tiempo de que esto termine, Hosni –Musitó, sin mirar a nadie en específico. Los miraba a ellos, a su pueblo. A ese que sufrió, a ese que exigía un cambio y a ese pueblo al cual se encargaba de representar –Han sido años que nadie les regresará…

Y cuando algo termina, algo ha de iniciar… sólo resta esperar ¿no?


	8. Shot

Siento MUCHO la tardanza, ni siquiera encuentro las palabras adecuadas para disculparme como Dios manda, pero es realmente estaba seca de inspiración y no fue hasta ahora que mi musa revivió místicamente y me puse a revisar lo que tenía escrito e inconcluso para ponerme al día. Pero dudo que realmente te interese a ti, mi estimado lector, todas las frustraciones y excusas de esta pobre escritora adolescente. Así pues, quien sea que esté por ahí, ¡disfrute! Esta vez le toca a Corea del Norte ~

* * *

**Título**: Susurros al viento. **  
Drabble: **Shot (Corea del Norte).  
**Rating:** T.  
**#8:** La nuca te pica; son ellos observándote, esperando en mordaz silencio a que todo termine con un "¡_bang_!" atronador, contundente. El último disparo que sería recibido como canto de victoria y el réquiem de una hermandad yéndose seis metros bajo escombros y cuerpos.

**»Advertencia: **Lenguaje soez, OC' de Corea del Norte. El drabble está más desde un punto humano de dicha nación que como nación misma, así que la interpretación tiene que ver poco sobre lo ocurrido en la Guerra de Corea (1950-1953).

**_»_Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece ni sus personajes, Corea del Norte como se presenta en este drabble es de mi completa autoría pues es así como lo imagino yo. El diseño a imaginar lo dejo completamente a su gusto.

* * *

**Susurros al Viento**

**.**

**Shot**

**.**

_Corea del Norte_

* * *

A Corea del Norte le tiemblan las manos, las piernas y hasta su propia convicción; ha llegado a pensar que inclusive el suelo adornado de sangre está por flaquear bajo sus pies [pero sabe a la perfección no tiene tanta suerte como para llegar a ese punto]. Aunque eso es algo que Corea del Sur no sabe ni necesita saber. Tampoco lo saben Rusia, ni China, mucho menos ese estúpido _cerdo _de Estados Unidos.

Tragas saliva con dificultad. Te ahogas entre tus propias dudas y no puedes evitar pensar por un momento que ser una nación es un asco, porque es difícil saber qué piensas tú, qué es lo que piensa tu pueblo y qué es lo que piensan tus jefes; todo en una misma cabeza, una misma piel, una misma persona.

Aún así, ante él, ante ellos, ante todos sigues igual. Impasible, quieto. Como una estatua inquebrantable que no oye, que no siente, que es sencillamente el soldado perfecto que todos creen que eres.

Tus ojos en ningún momento han mostrado más que una frialdad espeluznante, tu frente sigue en alto y tus pasos parecen tan firmes y seguros que es imposible vacilar acerca de tu postura.

Pero eso es mentira. Porque dudas. Porque sientes las lágrimas aglomerarse en tus ojos. Porque tienes un nudo en la garganta que te impide continuar. Porque eres más humano de lo que parece. Porque simplemente sigues siendo un niño, como él, como tu hermano. Y te sientes minúsculo, aunque seas grande: la gran nación de Corea del Norte; y aún así eres insípido, insignificante porque todo esto ha llegado a excederte.

Sigues apuntándole con el revólver. Tus oídos están demasiado ocupados escuchando tus propios cuestionamientos y sólo cuando nuevamente escuchas el grito desgarrador de tu gemelo regresas a Tierra, casi como una cachetada que te devuelve al mundo físico [ese que has llegado a odiar].

Entonces tu gesto se endurece aún más. Te exige, como el bastardo de Rusia, el idiota de China, el descerebrado Estados Unidos, como tus otros hermanos, como todos.

_«Explicaciones, explicaciones ¿acaso las necesitan?» _

La rabia punza en tus venas, ponzoñosa. Y sin embargo, te reprimes. Te reprimes tanto como tu autocontrol te lo permite. Y es el momento. De nada, del todo, del caos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se da cuenta? ¿Por qué ahora es como si fueran un par de desconocidos? ¿O era que se habían convertido en personas completamente distintas? Ambos sabían la respuesta; ninguno estaba dispuesto a ver la realidad. Frustrante.

_«Claro que no»_

Lo odia. La odia. Los odia. A todo. A todos esos hijos de puta que se encargaron de mandar su vida al infierno y obligarle a danzar en el borde del precipicio como parte de aquel bizarro espectáculo sin pies ni cabeza.

_«Porque es una estúpida guerra y las razones siempre son las mismas »_

Quizá… quizá simplemente todos deberían desaparecer. Desaparecer e irse directo al demonio, donde él no pudiese ver sus rostros ni escuchar sus clamores que en este punto bien le parecen ridículos, risibles. Que reclaman, que esperan, que presionan, que no dejan de esperar algo de ti.

Aprieta los labios, sujeta mejor el arma, planta férreamente sus pies. Sur sigue esperando, con lagrimones de hiel escurriendo por sus mejillas; también el capitalista, con aquella mirada de superioridad que provoca que la sangre te hierva. La nuca te pica; son China y Rusia observándote, esperando en mordaz silencio a que todo termine con un "_¡bang!_" atronador, contundente. El último disparo que sería recibido como canto de victoria y el réquiem de una hermandad yéndose seis metros bajo escombros y cuerpos.

Y la idea de reírse en ese momento, cínico e impotente a partes iguales, le parece la mejor opción a tomar. Todos son unos cabrones, te dices. Tanto como tú te has convertido y como tendrás que seguirlo siendo para no ser absorbido por esa fuerza gravitatoria ecuánime que era, es y seguirá siendo el poder.

Y una mierda.

Con todo lo que te rodea, con las personas que están plantadas ahí y con las que mueven los hilos detrás del telón, con ese huracán de destrucción y muerte proveniente de lo más profundo del tártaro que se encargó de arruinar lo forjado en siglos en menos de un lustro.

Disparas. Justo ahí, en medio, a la nada.

Has dado tu respuesta. Así, abrasiva, contundente, a quemarropa en un último disparo. Justo como esperaban. Nadie puede reclamarte, y si lo hacen igual los mandarás al carajo. No ves a nadie aunque la mirada siga fija al frente; tampoco retrocedes, no. Por el contrario, avanzas hacia adelante, con el rostro bien en alto y semblante imperturbable.

Pasas rosándole el hombro a tu hermano y no le diriges la mirada ni un segundo. No serías tú quien daría el paso decisivo hacia la perdición, ni quien primero tiraría del gatillo para firmar la sentencia como habías sido tu quien inició aquella marcha fúnebre a la destrucción. No esta vez.

Escuchas un sollozo a tus espaldas y el corazón se te encoje debajo de la pared de granito que te encargaste de mantener firme hasta sus cimientos. Pero no lloras, tampoco te lamentas ni, aunque te tienta, regresas la vista hacia aquello que vas dejando atrás.

Eso es todo, te dices. Y esta vez no te queda duda. Con ese último disparo has asesinado tu hermandad, los restos de tu familia, el apoyo de dos grandes naciones, echado por el caño miles de vidas y, tal vez, incluso parte de tu humanidad.

Ésa es tu última palabra, y tú eres un hombre de palabra con todo y que no hallas podido vencer ese nudo en la garganta para al menos decir un "adiós" como tanto tú como él se merecían.

* * *

Nos leeremos en otra ocasión. El cuando es indefinido, pero sepan que esta colección no ha sido olvidada ¡esperad por mi reaparición, gente bonita (?)!


	9. Omertá

¡Hoy amanecí con ganas de hacer algo distinto! Así que, aprovechando que la fuerza (?) está de mi lado, actualizaré rápido ¡Le toca a Lovi-love!

* * *

**Título**: Susurros al viento. **  
Drabble: **Omertá (Italia Romano).  
**Rating:** K+.  
**#9:** Te has entregado a la fuerza axiomática del mundo. Aprendiste a deslizarte entre sus recovecos y a aprovecharte de los placeres, a amoldarte al bajo mundo y a mover tus cartas como el mejor titiritero. Todo en secreto, como un murmullo bajo. El más sutil de todos; aquel que se cuela, imperceptible, entre revólveres, sexo, muertes y presunciones sin que nadie se imagine su existencia.

**»Advertencia: **Un Lovino mafioso y punto de vista más específico al tema que global.

**_»_Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Todo es de Hima-papa y yo solo me dedico a escribir estas cositas para matar tiempo y, con suerte, entretenerlos.

* * *

**_»_**_Nota:  
_Omertá o ley del silencio es es el código de honor siciliano que prohíbe informar sobre los delitos considerados asuntos que incumben a las personas implicadas.

* * *

**Susurros al viento**

**.**

**Omertá**

**.**

_Italia Sur_

**.**

* * *

Italia Romano está acostumbrado a los ataques, a los conquistadores, a que pasen sobre él como si se tratara del tapete que reposa en el umbral de la puerta. Se ha acostumbrado a ser parte de la servidumbre por muy tachado de inútil que sea y, a veces, también a ser sólo un objeto de decoración en casas ajenas o una absurda condecoración en pos de un extranjero que en su puta vida le importó más que un pepino.

Sí. Así eres, Italia del Sur, y eso te pega en el orgullo como golpe de un titán enorme, poderoso. El titán enorme y poderoso que nunca has podido ni podrás ser.

Pero los siglos te han dado la ventaja de la experiencia y has aprendido en base de ensayo y error. Te has torcido sin que nadie pudiese ver ese cambio trascendental y, aunque te hayas resignado exteriormente a ser el trofeo en turno, también te has convertido en algo más. Algo que espera y aguarda a la sombra de lo desconocido.

Comenzaste como hombre de honor, hombre de bien, hombre que buscaba lo mejor para el pueblo que se supone resguardas bajo tu ala y darle un poco de eso que desde inmemorables tiempos les fue negado **(1)**. Pero aunque puedes ser infantil, también eres una nación. Y como tal, la realidad está a la orden del día.

No fue suficiente. Una vez más, no pudiste hacer nada al respecto.

Y te has entregado a la fuerza axiomática del mundo: el dinero.

Aprendiste a deslizarte entre sus recovecos y a aprovecharte de los placeres, a amoldarte al bajo mundo y a mover tus cartas como el mejor titiritero esperando detrás del montaje más falso que es la historia. Danzaste al son del jefe de paso sin que él supiese que eras tú quien estaba un paso más adelante, y no dudaste ir al siguiente nivel conforme la situación se presentaba.

Mujeres.

Alcohol.

Drogas.

_Asesinatos_.

De pronto ha dejado de importar que a la luz del medio día sigas siendo el mismo Romano de siempre. El torpe, el orgulloso, el temperamental, el inútil, el que no puede hacer frente a las fauces del mundo sin correr a los brazos de una patria más poderosa.

Porque de noche eres otro. Aquel que guarda su humanidad y su gente detrás de lentes cromados y un pulcro Armani negro, bien oculto detrás del poder ilícito y los negocios turbios que llegan a recónditos lugares insospechados del mundo, cosa que te hace inflar el pecho y el ego tan alto que ni siquiera te esfuerzas en ocultar esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia rapaz que se ha convertido en leyenda entre la _Cosa Nostra_, en la _Camora, __La 'ndrangheta_ y _Sacra Corona Unita _**(2) **y, a veces, hasta ha llegado a ser sinónimo de muerte.

Te has convertido en lo que más deseabas. El gran imperio rico y poderoso, la bota que ensombrece hasta el más grande de los países, ciñendo su poderío sobre sus cabezas como una amenaza inminente. Todo en secreto, como un murmullo bajo, más bajo. El más sutil de todos; aquel que se cuela, imperceptible, entre revólveres, sexo, muertes y presunciones sin que nadie se imagine su existencia.

Y así está bien. Perfecto.

Pues así sólo te queda aguardar desde las tinieblas. Y así, en silencio, a la espera, sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra, tienes a pedir de boca los favores del mundo y que el mundo esté a tus pies.

_Cu è Surdu, orbu e taci, mpaci Campa cent'anni'_**(3)**

* * *

**(1) **En su origen era una confederación dedicada a la protección y el ejercicio autónomo de la ley (justicia vigilante) y, más adelante, al crimen organizado.**  
(2)**Las mafias principales en Italia.  
**(3) **Proverbio italiano: "_El que es sordo, ciego y mudo a vivir cien años en paz"_

* * *

Estoy abierta a sugerencias e ideas. No duden en hacérmelo saber :3 aunque el orden, cómo y cuándo su idea sea plasmada es completamente incierto. Gracias por leer~ (¡intentaré contestar los review! Pero es que... siempre se me olvida -fail-).


	10. 외로움

Mhn. Este drabble me gusta pero no me gusta, tengo sentimientos encontrados respecto a él (?). Es decir, siento que no va mucho con el hilo de la colección, sin embargo el resultado en general me gustó, así que no me importará e igual lo colocaré acá. Dazaru Kimchibun, espero que te guste la perspectiva de Yong Soo ¡este va por ti, encanto!

Miles de gracias a mis lectores y a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de escribir un precioso review para esta escritora perezosa (me siento como Gollum cada que veo uno nuevo, _mis preciosos _review~ ).

Hice este drabble escuchando "Room of angel", la canción más malditamente angustiante de la historia de la humanidad. Si gustan pueden leer acompañado de esta pieza tremenda de Akira Yamaoka, aunque no tenga lo que se dice mucha relación con el asunto.

* * *

**Título:** Susurros al viento. **  
Drabble**:외로움 – Corea del Sur.  
**Rating**: T.  
**#10**: No importa cuánto hables, cuanto grites, cuanto te esfuerces. Él se va. Se va sin ti. Y te das cuenta. Te llega como un disparo, aquel que erró a propósito y, sin embargo, te ha dado justo en el pecho, dejándote sin respiración y, por un momento, sin vida. Él, tu gemelo, no es más que una persona a la que solías conocer.

**»Advertencia**: Es la "contraparte" del drabble Shot, que corresponde a Norcorea. El drabble está más desde un punto humano de dicha nación que como nación misma, así que la interpretación tiene que ver poco sobre lo ocurrido en la Guerra de Corea (1950-1953).

**»Nota:** 외로움** (**Oeloum) es soledad en coreano, según Google traductor. Cualquier queja al failductor (?).

* * *

**Susurros al Viento**

**.**

**외로움**

**.**

_Corea del Sur_

* * *

Le gritas. Más alto, más fuerte. Con todas tus fuerzas, el sentimiento a flor de piel y el alma hecha jirones. Gritas hasta que tu garganta duele, hasta que casi te quedas sin voz. No importa si luego no puedes hablar, te dices, porque si no lo detienes ahora, no servirá de nada hacerlo. Lo sabes, lo conoces bien. Quizá más que a ti mismo, o al menos eso es lo que te repites mentalmente con tanto ahínco, como un mantra sagrado que te impide desmoronarte ahí mismo.

Y gritas. Más desesperado, más. Sólo más; de todo, de lo que fuera, con todo lo que puedes. Pero fallas, no importa cuanto lo intentes. Y te molesta, maldición. Realmente te molesta y hiere que te ignore, como si no estuvieras ahí. Como si no fueras importante. Como si fueras _otro más_.

Aprietas la mano que reposa sobre tu pecho, temiendo que el corazón se te saliera de un momento a otro. Escuchas crujir tus dientes de lo tensa que tienes la mandíbula, la bilis bullendo por tu garganta, el millón de preguntas que ruegan salir de tu boca y, sin embargo, sólo logras decir las acusaciones que sólo logran fragmentar ese algo que ya estaba roto.

¿Acaso quieres lastimarlo, tanto como él te ha lastimado a ti? No sabes que contestar a ello, prefieres ignorarlo y seguir intentado. ¿Pero qué es eso que intentas, sur? ¿Qué es lo que intentas lograr? Cualquier cosa, te respondes. Sólo quieres conseguir algo, aunque fuera lo más mínimo. Un pequeño cambio, un pequeño atisbo de que la persona que está frente a ti es realmente tu amado hermano y no ese ser de alabastro y pensamiento descompuesto por el comunismo.

Entonces el pasa a tu lado, como un fantasma.

No.

_Una sombra_. Un paria de sí mismo, un recuerdo desvencijado de lo que alguna vez fue. La pintura sombría de un recuerdo perdido entre un brío irrazonable, injustificado, ajeno.

Te estremeces, hasta la última fibra de tu ser; con un frío reptándote por la espalda y el desasosiego atacándote y desmenuzándote desde lo más íntimo, lo más profundo, lo más secreto. No te has dado cuenta, pero las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar sobre tu rostro sucio y desmerecido por la guerra, como raudales de amargura que han podido corroer tu sonrisa sempiterna.

Y es que él se te escapa entre los dedos, deslizándose; tan lejos de tus manos, tan lejos de tu alcance, desvaneciéndose entre la bruma de lo que fue y ya jamás podrá ser.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te permite alcanzarlo, estrecharlo entre tus brazos con fuerza? (Tanta que estás seguro podrías hacerle daño, aunque a ti seguramente no te importaría) ¿Por qué no te permite llegar a él, a gritos o a susurros? ¿Por qué no te permite encontrar su mirada? (Mirada que alguna vez pensaste idéntica a la tuya, pero ahora es tan distante que apenas pues reconocerla).

Te sientes minúsculo, impotente. Porque no importa cuánto hables, cuanto grites, cuanto te esfuerces. Él se va. Se va sin ti. Y te sientes solo, desahuciado. No más que un niño perdido, abandonado en medio del caos y la destrucción que, poco a poco, paso a paso, respiración a respiración, te va consumiendo, jalando, enterrando.

Y te das cuenta. En un parpadeo, un instante; una epifanía que te hiela la sangre y el corazón. Así, sin más; sin previo aviso ni consideración. Te llega como un disparo, aquel que tu hermano erró a propósito y, sin embargo, te ha dado justo en el pecho, dejándote sin respiración y, por un momento, sin vida.

Él, tu gemelo, no es más que una persona a la que solías conocer.

Y tú, Corea de Sur, _te has quedado completamente solo._

(Entonces... sólo quedaba sonreírle a la soledad ¿no?)

* * *

Ok, misión cumplida. He actualizado. Me siento realizada porque relativamente no ha pasado una eternidad para ello. Ahora queda ver de quién será el próximo drabble, dado que ando un poco perdida sobre qué acontecimientos podría abordar. Si alguno, mis estimados lectores, tiene alguna idea, petición o _antojo_, no duden en hacérmelo saber. Con algo de suerte no tardaré tanto en cumplir sus peticiones.

Un abrazo enorme a todos ¡y viva México, ca…maradas! 3 (hell yeah, es 16 de septiembre (?))


End file.
